Tsukamoto Takashi
Profile *'Name:' 塚本高史 *'Name (romaji):' Tsukamoto Takashi *'Nickname:' TakaC *'Profession:' Actor, model and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hachioji, Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 175cm *'Weight:' 54kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Younger brother Kazuya (by 11 years), wife, daughter (2007-Sep-18), son (2009-Jul-31) *'Talent agency:' Sun Music Group About Takashi Takashi's interest in seriously pursuing an acting career was stimulated by his memorable experience while filming the popular cult classic Battle Royale, in which he played tech savvy Shinji Mimura. He is a talented young drama and film actor with the natural ability to bring to life a wide variety of roles, from serious to comedic, no matter how big or small. He also enjoys playing the guitar and has released several singles and one album to date. Takashi was married on May 29th, 2007 and his wife gave birth to their first child in September. -- Lady Zhuge TV Shows *Mada Kekkon Dekinai Otoko (KTV, 2019) *Cross Road 3 (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Holiday Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kangoku no Ohimesama (TBS, 2017) *Keiji 7-nin 3 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kono yo ni Tayasui Shigoto wa nai (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Senju Crazy Boys (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Keiji 7-nin 2 (TV Asahi, 2016) *OUR HOUSE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Iyana Onna (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Kari Kare (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *The Driver (TV Asahi, 2015) *Wild Heroes (NTV, 2015) *TEAM ~Keishicho Tokubetsu Hannin Sosahonbu~ (TV Asahi, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Taiyo no Wana (NHK, 2013) *Detarame Hero (YTV, 2013) *Haitatsu Saretai Watashitachi (WOWOW, 2013) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Tokyo Zenryoku Shojo (NTV, 2012) *Ghost Mama Sousasen (NTV, 2012, ep9) *Papadol! (TBS, 2012, ep7-8) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012) *Runaway ~Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni~ (TBS, 2011) *Hikaru Hekiga (TV Asahi, 2011) *Mieru Onna Tsukiko (NTV, 2011) *Tempest (NHK, 2011) *SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nasake no Onna (TV Asahi, 2010) *Genya (WOWOW, 2010) *Kikoku (TBS, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010, ep6-8,10) *Magerarenai Onna (NTV, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS as Yano Ryosuke (Fuji TV, 2009, ep7) *TEIOH as Sakaki Ryo (TBS, 2009) *Samayoi Zakura as Kanogawa Yukihiko (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shoni Kyumei as Kariya Shunsuke (TV Asahi, 2008) *6-jikan Ato ni Kimi ga Shinu as Yamaha Keishi (WOWOW, 2008) *Kansahojin as Miyazaki Kenji (NHK, 2008) *Mirai Koshi Meguru as Akira (TV Asahi, 2008, ep4) *Miracle Voice as Toriyama Takashi (TBS, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Hatachi no Koibito as Kawamura Yukio (TBS, 2007) *Ganges Gawa de Butterfly as Shingo (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 as Kitano Takeshi (TV Asahi, 2007) *Tokkyu Tanaka San Go as Hanagata Kei (TBS, 2007) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! as Ichijo Shinta (TBS, 2006) *Kekkon Dekinai Otoko as Murakami Eiji (KTV, 2006) *Meitantei Akafuji Takashi (NHK, 2005) *Kikujiro to Saki 2 as Kitano Takeshi (TV Asahi, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon as Nakatani Ginjiro (TBS, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Yurei Bukken (Fuji TV, 2004, ep2) *Fuufu as Yamaguchi Ren (TBS, 2004) *Wakaba as Tani Jyunichi (NHK, 2004) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Date as Oota Kenji (TBS, 2004, ep1,3,4) *Division 1 Runner's High as Komine Ryugo (Fuji TV, 2004) *Fire Boys as Amakazu Shiro (Fuji TV, 2004) *Chotto Matte Kami-sama (NTV, 2004) *Manhattan Love Story as Gunma Shinobu (TBS, 2003) *Stand Up!! as Kume Naoya (TBS, 2003) *Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, ep9) *Densetsu no Madam (NTV, 2003) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park Special (TBS, 2003, cameo) *Otousan as Hide-chan (TBS, 2002) *Tokyo Niwatsuki Ikkodate (NTV, 2002) *Koi Seyo Otome (NHK, 2002) *Gokusen as Kurosaki (NTV, 2002, ep9) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye as "ANI"/Sasaki Kizashi (TBS, 2002) *Kizudarake no Love Song (Fuji TV, 2001) *Fighting Girl (TBS, 2001, ep1) *Cherry (NTV, 2001) *Onmyouji (NHK, 2001) *Rookie (Fuji TV, 2001, ep6) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File (TBS, 2001, SP1) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko (TBS, 2001, ep1) *Kasouken no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2000, guest) *Summer Snow as a gang member (TBS, 2000, eps2,3,6,&7) *Cinderella wa Nemuranai (NTV, 2000) *Psychometrer Eiji 2 (NTV, 1999) *A Season of Sentiment (センチメントの季節) (WOWOW, 1999) *Futago Tantei (NTV, 1999) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Shounen Suspense "Scary E-mail" (TV Asahi, 1998) *Kurenai (NTV, 1998) *Osorubeshi! Otonashi Karensan (TV Asahi, 1998, guest) *Shokuinshitsu (TBS, 1997) Movies *Renai Gikyoku: Watashi to koi ni ochitekudasai (2010) *Ikigami (2008) *Yesterdays (2008) *Kagehinata ni Saku (2008) *Fugaku Hyakkei (2006) *Smile Seiya no Kiseki (2007, cameo) *Sono Toki wa Kare ni Yoroshiku / That Time I Said Hi to My Boyfriend (2007) *Enma (2007) *The Longest Night In Shanghai (2007) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: World Series as "ANI"/Sasaki Kizashi (2006) *Nada Sou Sou (2006) *Fugaku Hyakkei (2006) *Taiyou no Uta as Fujishiro Kouji (2006) *TAKI 183 (2006) *Shinku (2005) *戀 愛 地 圖 About Love Shanghai Story & cameo in Tokyo Story (2005) *Koibumi Hiyori ~ Ikarusu no Koibitotachi as Sasaki Kenji (2004) *Kaminari Hashiru Natsu (2003) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: Nihon Series as "ANI"/Sasaki Kizashi (2003) *Kuzenni mo Saiyakuna Shounen (2003) *Robot Contest (2003) *Rockers (2003) *Princess Blade (2003) *Aoi Haru (2002) *Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) *Hikari (2001) *Battle Royale Special as Shinji Mimura (2001) *Battle Royale - Survival Program as Shinji Mimura (2000) Endorsements *'2007:' Leopalace 21, Kagome *'2006:' Hangame, Shiseido "UNO", Kuraudia, Lawsong, Asahi Beer, Wacoal, AN, IGNIO, Futata *Thai Airways International, Campari, Vidal Sassoon, K-SWISS, SUNTORY "House Cocktail", Otsuka Beverage "MATCH", Suzuki Motor Corporation "Sorio", Coca-Cola Japan "Kyun" Trivia *He has already released 3 singles: "New Morning" (2006), "Itsudemo Boku Wa" (2004) & "Hi To Ri Go To" (2003) and will release his very first album entitled "Jiyuu Honpou" on 2007-May-09. *He is also in Kumi Koda's PVs: "You" (2005), "Lies" (2006), "Feel" (2006) and "Someday" (2006). External Links *Official site *Official profile *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com *Dorama.info *Wiki.theppn Category:JActorCategory:JSinger